


Nervioso, Tres Veces

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Series: Nervous Trilogy by Cheryl Dyson [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spanish, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tercera parte de la Trilogía "Nevioso". Traducción de "Nervous, Thrice" de Cheryl Dyson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervioso, Tres Veces

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nervous, Thrice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/913) by Cheryl Dyson. 



 

Draco se arrastró a través de los matorrales con su varita lista. Casi tropezó con Goyle, que se había detenido abruptamente.

—Maldición, Goyle, ¿qué estas…?

Goyle lo acalló con un chitón, sorprendiendo a Draco lo suficiente como para quedarse en silencio durante un momento; lo que fue afortunado porque escuchó voces provenientes de un punto más adelante. Se esforzó por escuchar. ¿Eran sus compañeros Mortífagos, o alguien más? Hubiera ayudado que no estuviera tan jodidamente brumoso. ¿Y de quién había sido la brillante idea de atacar esa estúpida estación de trenes de los muggles en aquella remota área?

Ah, sí, del maestro de la estrategia, Voldemort. Dios, Draco estaba hasta los huevos de aquel demente. Suspiró y cogió a Goyle del brazo, reconociendo la áspera voz que sonaba mucho más cerca.

—¡Goyle, es Ojoloco Moody! —susurró—. ¡La Orden del Fénix está aquí!

Empujó a Goyle, que trató de arrastrarse sigilosamente hacia la izquierda, pero el torpe armatoste no podría moverse en silencio ni vistiendo un abrigo de visón y esponjadas zapatillas en un cuarto acolchado y lleno de almohadas. Moody ladró ásperamente una orden de _¡Alto! _y Draco empujó fuertemente a Goyle.

—¡Corre! —siseó. Goyle salió disparado, atravesando el arbusto como un rinoceronte a la carga. Draco brincó después de él, pero no había dado seis pasos cuando un pinchazo de dolor golpeó su espalda cerca de su riñón derecho y lo hizo caer hacia el suelo húmedo, inmóvil. El estúpido Goyle continuó adelante, sin darse cuenta que Draco había sido golpeado.

Sintió que alguien lo levantaba cogiéndolo por el pescuezo y le arrancaban la varita de su insensible mano. Draco miró con furia el ojo errante de Moody. Ojoloco giró a Draco y lo estampó contra el árbol más cercano.

—Alguien te ha estado buscando, chico —dijo Moody, gruñendo sobre la cara de Draco con aliento que tenía fuertes rastros de salchichas y whisky de fuego—. Personalmente preferiría eliminarte aquí mismo, pero órdenes son órdenes, malditas sean.

Algo plateado salió de la varita de Moody y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una silueta envuelta en túnica se acercara silenciosamente a través de la bruma. Traía el rostro oculto, pero Draco reconoció la voz inmediatamente.

—Gracias, Alastor. Me haré cargo a partir de este momento.

_Potter._

Moody no se movió. Harry suspiró bajo la oscura capucha que le cubría completamente el rostro.

—Está inmovilizado y tú tienes su varita, la cual yo tomaré, por cierto. —Potter le arrebató a Moody la varita de Draco—. Por favor, asegúrate que nadie nos interrumpa mientras… hablo con él. —Se guardó la varita de Draco en un bolsillo.

Draco habría hecho un gesto de desprecio si se hubiera podido mover. Hablar. Sí, como no. Al Gryffindor cabrón nada le gustaría más que diseccionar a Draco. Después de todo, Draco había sido el último en _Cruciarlo _antes de que escapara de la guarida de los Mortífagos en Escocia. Seguramente quería devolverle el favor.

Moody murmuró algo, pero liberó a Draco y se alejó hasta perderse en la niebla. Potter tomó el lugar de Moody, manteniendo a Draco contra el árbol con las dos palmas sobre su pecho. Draco deseaba que Potter se quitara la capucha y revelara su cara… parecía un Voldemort en ciernes, así, todo envuelto de negro.

Harry masculló un hechizo y de repente Malfoy se pudo mover de nuevo, pero luego ya no pudo hacerlo porque Potter estaba presionándose completamente contra él y —_¿qué coño?_— ¡estaba _besándolo_! No con un besito leve ni tentativo, sino con un beso en todo su esplendor, metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta, derritiéndole los sentidos y diciéndole te-necesito-pero-ya. La lengua de Harry tocó provocativamente las partes de la boca de Draco que más disfrutaba él le fueran provocadas y Malfoy se encontró respondiendo con mortificada sorpresa.

Draco levantó las manos hasta el pecho de Potter, sabiendo que debía empujarlo, pero… demonios, eso se sentía bien. Harry gimió en lo que sonaba a puro placer y Draco sintió el deseo, crudo y afilado como chuchillo, atravesándolo. Sus manos se aferraron de la túnica negra de Potter y Harry finalmente ralentizó su asalto. Se retiró después de besar y chupar ligeramente los labios de Draco, y se sacó la capucha de encima de la cabeza.

Tan pronto como la mirada de Draco se encontró con esos entreabiertos ojos verdes, jadeó ruidosamente. El bloqueo de su memoria se disolvió y Draco recordó… ¡Demonios! ¡Cuántos recuerdos perdidos! Él torturando a Harry en la mazmorra; el pacto de tres partes que habían acordado; el bloqueo de memoria; el interrogatorio de Voldemort… y superando a todo lo demás, el sobrecogedor recuerdo de Harry Potter en su cama… Impactado, Draco recorrió aquellas imágenes, tratando de reconciliar esos recuerdos con el mes que acababa de pasar, en el cual había estado odiando a Potter con la misma pasión de siempre.

—¿Esto es algún trucaje? —preguntó Draco densamente, dudando de pronto de su propia mente. Las manos de Harry continuaban en el pecho de Draco, no agarrándolo en puño para mantenerlo en el lugar, sino extendidas, como el toque de un amante.

—He estado buscándote durante un mes —dijo Harry, ignorando la pregunta—. Tú y los Mortífagos huyeron del castillo. Deben haber tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, porque a mí me pareció que me llevó toda la eternidad volar hasta casa. Lo único que podía hacer era confiar que no estuvieras en peligro.

Harry sonaba tan sincero… Draco comenzó a creer que los recuerdos revelados eran verdad. Si lo eran, Potter le debía un Juramento Inquebrantable. Draco probó la teoría. Se inclinó hacia delante y besuqueó el cuello de Potter. Bajo sus manos, sintió el pecho de Potter sacudirse cuando retuvo el aliento.

—Maldito seas —murmuró Harry sobre el cabello de Draco—. No he sido capaz de dejar de pensar en ti.

Draco inhaló entrecortadamente ante un fantasmagórico recuerdo que lo había estado asolando durante semanas. Su Marca Oscura… cada vez que la miraba, siempre tenía la sensación de una cabeza con cabello negro inclinada sobre su brazo mientras una lengua líquida trazaba el tatuaje. Ahora recordaba las palabras de Harry: "Cada vez que veas una Marca Oscura, pensarás en mí". ¡Dios, todo era verdad!

Repentinamente enojado, Draco empujó a Harry. —¡Serás cabrón! ¡Bloqueaste mi memoria cuando te fuiste aquella noche!

Harry sonrió ampliamente, irónico. —Juré protegerte. La única manera de hacerlo después que me fuera, era retirándote el conocimiento de esos eventos.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, pero suponía que eso tenía sentido desde el noble punto de vista de un Gryffindor.

—¡Pssst! ¡Potter, date prisa!... ¡Están de regreso! —dijo Moody, cuya voz no se escuchaba muy lejos. Draco se preguntó si Ojoloco los había visto besándose de aquella manera y decidió que no le importaba.

—Necesito que hagas algo para mí —dijo Potter con una mueca—. _No _lo hagas si te pone en peligro.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos. —¿Qué?

Harry se revisó la túnica. —Primero, toma esto. Tú me hablaste acerca de un Hechizo Localizador. Investigamos un poco y Hermione me lo hizo.

Se quitó del cuello una larga y delicada cadena y la deslizó por la cabeza de Draco. Un medallón de oro brilló por un momento, pendiendo de la cadena.

—Si estás en peligro, ahora seré capaz de encontrarte.

Draco se burló. —Y a los Mortífagos también. Qué conveniente.

—¡No te lo pongas, entonces! —espetó Harry—. Tú fuiste el que quiso el maldito Juramento Inquebrantable. ¿Cómo demonios puedo cuidarte si no sé en donde estás?

Malfoy frunció el ceño y se escondió el medallón debajo de la túnica. Se encargaría de eso más tarde.

—Necesito mi varita —continuó Harry seriamente. Draco lo miró fijamente. Potter continuó—. Sí, tengo una sustituta, claro, pero necesito _esa _varita. De alguna manera, está ligada a la varita de Voldemort. No sé si pueda matarlo sin ella. Olvida eso, estoy jodidamente_ seguro_ que no podré matarlo sin ella.

La varita de Harry Potter estaba en ese momento guardada en un estuche hechizado, posesión de Lucius Malfoy.

—No sé porqué, pero creo que mi padre notará si desaparece.

—No si la reemplazas con esta —dijo Harry. Sacó otra varita de su túnica—. Es una réplica de la mía. Hermione y McGonagall la hicieron. Nada más no las vayas a confundir cuando las cambies.

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera preguntar, Potter dijo: —Tiene un corte… aquí. —Harry agarró la mano de Draco y presionó sus dedos contra la varita. No fue excitación lo que Draco sintió ante ese ligero toque, se dijo a él mismo.

—No las cambies al menos que puedas hacerlo sin ser atrapado, por supuesto.

Moody llegó hecho una furia y miró enojado hacia Draco. La mano de Harry continuaba sosteniendo la de Draco y la varita.

—Vámonos, Potter —dijo Moody con un gruñido. Moody se alejó y Harry se retiró un paso. Le tendió su varita a Draco y éste la tomó junto con la réplica de la de Potter. Harry suspiró.

—De acuerdo, entonces. —Rudamente, agarró la capucha de la túnica de Malfoy y se la puso por encima de la cabeza—. Trata de ser invisible, maldita sea. Ese cabello tuyo brilla más que la luna.

—Combina con la neblina, Potter —dijo Draco secamente, extrañamente conmovido. Harry se inclinó y lo besó otra vez. Draco se relajó contra él y se embriagó de su esencia, todavía ligeramente sobrecogido por el raro giro en los eventos.

Y entonces Harry se había ido, dejando a un desconcertado Draco apoyado contra el árbol hasta que Goyle brotó de la noche. Malfoy escondió la copia de la varita.

—¡Demonios, Draco! ¡Pensé que te habían cogido! Larguémonos de aquí… ¡Los de la Orden están por todos lados!

_¿En serio? _pensó Draco y se apresuró a correr detrás de Goyle. No tenía idea de cuán exitosa había sido la misión de los Mortífagos y no le importaba. Su mente estaba en otro lado, preguntándose cómo pondría las manos encima de la varita de Potter… y a partir de ahí, cómo las pondría encima de Potter.

* * *

 

Draco estaba acostado en la cama con una mano debajo de la cabeza. Con la otra mano balanceaba la cadenita de oro en el aire y observaba el medallón girar perezosamente.

Debía haber tirado esa jodida joya. Al diablo si lo hacía, el medallón era hermoso, obviamente hecho a mano y muy costoso. Al frente tenía una estilizada S de Slytherin, rodeada por una serpiente mordiéndose su propia cola —el ouroboros, un símbolo de eternidad. El ojo de la serpiente era una esmeralda brillante.

Al reverso tenía una inscripción. Un intento de humor de parte de Potter, asumía Draco. Decía: _Recuérdame_. Se preguntaba cómo Granger había ligado el hechizo localizador con el medallón. Draco sabía cómo funcionaban en la gente —generalmente se valían de algo como un tatuaje. La Marca Oscura era una versión, aunque era más bien un convocador que un localizador. Lo más seguro era que el medallón tenía el hechizo grabado en el diseño céltico que rodeaba la inscripción.

Hechizo localizador o no, Potter no había hecho ningún intento de contactar con Draco. Había pasado una semana desde la revelación de sus recuerdos perdidos. Los Mortífagos habían estado errando desde entonces, nunca quedándose en un mismo lugar, y constantemente intercambiando miembros.

En ese momento, Draco estaba acostado en un cuartito de una posada en Cornualles, esperando por órdenes. Los otros estaban abajo, embriagándose con ganas mientras trataban de olvidar lo mucho que extrañaban su vida normal y lo mucho que odiaban al bastardo que servían. Draco se quedó en su cuarto y recordaba. Decidió que había sido una bendición que Potter le hubiera aplicado un _Obliviate _a su memoria. Ahora que los recuerdos de Potter estaban disponibles, Draco se descubría constantemente asaltado por ellos: Potter atado a un pilar de mármol con la lengua de Draco deslizándose sobre su piel; Harry agarrándose de la túnica de Draco nerviosamente; Harry en la cama, arqueando su cuerpo bajo el de Draco; las manos de Harry aferrando su cabello; un Harry invisible besándolo en el parapeto…

Draco gimió, sintiendo un incómodo revuelo de ardor. No era justo que Harry Potter hubiera sido el mejor polvo en la vida de Draco. Solamente pensar en el maldito Gryffindor lo hacía sentir caliente y ligeramente afiebrado.

Soltó una maldición y se bajó de la cama antes de deslizar la cadena sobre su cabeza y esconder el medallón debajo de su camisa. Se alisó la túnica y garabateó una rápida nota para Goyle. Cogió su escoba de la pared más cercana a la puerta y abrió la ventana. Eran casi las diez de la noche; seguramente Potter ya estaría dormido. O al menos, ya estaría en la cama… la imagen de eso hizo que Draco se arrojara por la ventana y hacia el cielo. Durante un rato, voló lo más alto que le fue posible hasta que el aire frío le caló los pulmones y provocó que sus dedos, aferrados al mango de la escoba, le dolieran.

Se lanzó hacia la tierra, con cristales congelados derritiéndose en las pestañas, y aterrizando en un pequeño claro junto a un diminuto y cantarín arroyo. Se quitó la túnica y la extendió sobre una extensión de pasto de apariencia suave, con la intención de acostarse ahí y mirar las estrellas. Al menos, eso era lo que se decía a él mismo cuando ejecutaba la acción. Aunque sabía bien que era por otra cosa.

Draco arregló el su cabello despeinado por el viento con un rápido movimiento de su varita y se paró cerca del arroyo durante un rato, escuchando el gorgoteo del agua.

Maldita sea, Potter le había dicho que lo llamara si estaba en _peligro, _no si estaba trepándose por las paredes de puro deseo insatisfecho. Volvió a jurar y presionó los dedos contra el medallón, inseguro de saber cómo funcionaba.

_Potter_, fue todo lo que pensó. No pasó nada. Draco se paseó impacientemente, preguntándose si había algún hechizo o contraseña que al Gryffindor se le hubiera olvidado decirle… el sonido de una aparición cercana detuvo sus cavilaciones. Sacó la varita y la mantuvo lista mientras sus ojos revisaban entre los árboles. No veía a nadie.

De pronto, un cuerpo tibio se oprimió contra su espalda y sintió dos manos en su cintura. Una voz velada le susurró al oído: —¿Estás en peligro, Malfoy?

—No —respondió.

—¿En riesgo mortal?

—Me temo que no.

—¿Amenaza de heridas?

—No últimamente.

—¿Calumnias difamatorias?

—No. —Draco no estaba muy seguro de que el nuevo Potter le gustara. ¿Qué había pasado con el asustado Gryffindor que había estado bajo su merced allá en Escocia?

—¿Un corte hecho con una hoja de papel? —continuó Harry—. ¿Algún moratón que necesite un beso?

Draco decidió perdonar el sarcasmo de Harry cuando éste acompañó sus palabras con delicados besos, plantados sobre su cuello.

—Probablemente podría tener un par de esos —admitió Draco. Las manos de Harry dejaron su cintura y lo envolvieron apretadamente del torso, deslizándose arriba y abajo sobre su pecho.

—Entonces, qué bueno que vine —dijo Harry y gimió—. Casi estaba deseando que te metieras en problemas sólo para…

—No me había dado cuenta que podía llamarte con tan sólo usar el medallón —dijo Draco, lo cual era una verdad a medias porque ya había sospechado que funcionaba de esa manera. Simplemente era que había estado… ¿qué? ¿Probándose a él mismo que no necesitaba a Potter?

—Está conectado al mío. Puedes llamarme siempre que quieras —dijo Harry, todavía besuqueando el cuello de Draco—. ¿Y qué es lo que quieres ahora?

—Quiero follarte aquí, justo sobre el suelo, Potter. Quiero follarte tan duro que despertarás en China.

Harry gimió cuando su boca se encontró con la de Draco y se sumergieron en un frenesí de pasión contenida. Draco se giró para encararlo y metió las manos bajo la capa invisible. Debajo de ella, Harry no llevaba nada más que vaqueros y zapatillas.

—¿Estabas dormido? —preguntó Draco sobre la boca de Harry.

—No. Sólo acostado. No podía dormir —admitió Harry y chupó los labios de Draco. Las manos de Potter lo jalaron de la camisa.

—¿Pensando en mí? —preguntó Draco mientras sus manos bajaban la cremallera de Potter.

—Sí —reconoció Harry respirando entrecortadamente—. Cada maldita noche, durante todas estas semanas. —Le quitó a Draco su camisa de un jalón, rompiendo el beso sólo por un momento, y luego sus manos ardientes estaban deslizándose por la espalda de Draco.

—¿Semanas? —suspiró Draco—. Me sorprende que no hayas encontrado un sustituto.

Tumbó a Harry al piso, encima de la túnica que había extendido, aterrizando un poco más bruscamente de lo que era su intención, pero el pensamiento de Potter con alguien más de repente lo había hecho ver todo rojo.

Harry se rió mientras Draco le sacaba rudamente los vaqueros.

—No hay sustituto para ti, Malfoy. Eres único, sin duda alguna.

Draco trató de no sentirse aliviado ante esas palabras. ¿Qué le importaba si Potter follaba con toda Inglaterra? Depositó varios y ardientes besos a lo largo del cuello de Harry, casi mordiendo por la fuerza de su necesidad. Oro brillante relampagueó en la garganta de Harry… un gemelo del medallón que Draco traía.

—Muy bien. Intenta recordar que eres _mío_, Potter —dijo Draco roncamente. Las piernas de Harry súbitamente envolvieron las de Draco y el Gryffindor rodó hasta que quedó acostado encima de él. Las manos de Potter desabrocharon los pantalones de Malfoy y sus ojos verdes taladraron los suyos.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Malfoy —dijo Harry. Draco contuvo la respiración cuando la mano de Potter terminó de quitarle el resto de su ropa. Entonces, el cuerpo de Harry estaba otra vez tendido sobre el suyo y sus manos enterradas entre su cabello, acariciándole la nuca mientras su boca atacaba la de Draco.

Malfoy recorrió la espalda desnuda de Potter con las manos hacia abajo, acunando su tirante trasero. Las caderas de Harry se movieron sobre él, presionando su erección contra la de Draco con deliciosa fricción. Draco gimió.

—¿Recuerdas cuando tú me hiciste esto a mí? —preguntó Harry y se elevó un poco para deslizar su lengua sobre la frente de Draco y recorrer a besos un camino desde la sien hasta la mandíbula. Harry jadeó ardientemente sobre su oreja durante un momento y tomó entre los dientes el lóbulo de la misma. Malfoy decidió que si iba a morir de ingestión, sugeriría que fuera Harry Potter el que hiciera el trabajo, especialmente cuando éste se movió hasta el cuello de Draco y le otorgó una serie de besos y mordiscos justo ahí.

La lengua de Harry se deslizó sobre la cadena que Draco traía puesta y continuó hasta el hoyuelo de su garganta. Con la boca, Harry empujó el medallón a un lado y lamió la hendidura varias veces antes de dirigirse hacia abajo, dejando un camino de besos hasta el ombligo de Draco.

_Dios, no te detengas ahí, _pensó Draco. Joder, no se sorprendía de que Potter haya estado tan agitado en la mazmorra cuando Draco le había aplicado la misma tortura. Harry levantó la cabeza y se detuvo hasta que Draco se inclinó para mirar al Gryffindor.

—¿Estás esperando que te suplique? —espetó Draco.

—No, sólo estoy esperando que te des cuenta que podría hacerte suplicar —dijo Harry con una risita malévola.

—Dios, te odio —dijo Draco y al instante cambió de opinión cuando Potter lamió su erección desde la punta hasta la base, con agonizante lentitud, y luego de regreso. Draco hizo un sonido mortificadamente muy poco Malfoy.

—¿Estás _seguro _de que me odias? —preguntó Harry de modo exasperante. Esperó por una respuesta el tiempo suficiente como para que Draco estuviese listo para jurarle que lo amaba, que amaba a los sangresucias, que amaba a _Dolores Umbridge, _si tan sólo ponía de nuevo su boca a trabajar en algo bueno. Draco empezó a gruñir cuando Potter dócilmente envolvió su dureza con la mano. Las palabras de Draco se interrumpieron por un grito.

Se hizo la nota mental de nunca más permitir que Potter durara un mes sin tener sexo; esa agresión despiadada era… inquietante. Potter hizo un sonido que fue casi un rugido y retorció la mano alrededor del miembro de Draco, mientras chupaba fuertemente la cabeza y Malfoy cambia de opinión otra vez, porque el nuevo y agresivo Potter era _oh Dios, oh joder sí, _era _perfecto._

Potter continuó su increíble patrón de acariciar, lamer y chupar; finalmente tuvo que usar las dos manos para sostener las caderas del Slytherin y evitar que se empujara hasta el fondo de su garganta mientras se retorcía inconcientemente.

Las manos de Draco se aferraron de las de Harry y murmuró palabras que difícilmente podría recordar después, pero cuya mayor parte consistía en decirle a Potter cuán increíble, maravilloso y jodidamente _bello _era… lo cual habría sido abochornante para él si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos.

Draco se corrió tan violentamente que no sólo vio estrellas, también vio supernovas, y gritó tan alto que una bandada de pájaros que anidaba en el árbol más cercano se espantó y retomó el vuelo. Cuando los estremecimientos cesaron, Draco se sentía como un charco de cera derretida y se descubrió sonriéndole ensoñadoramente a Potter, que tenía una expresión divertida en la cara.

—Ahora voy a follarte, Malfoy —dijo Potter plácidamente. Satisfecho, Draco suspiró y se dio cuenta de que Potter podría haber dicho "Ahora voy a destazarte, Malfoy" y Draco habría pensado que era una idea grandiosa.

La varita de Harry rozó el ano de Draco y Potter masculló el hechizo que Malfoy había usado en él hacía tiempo. De inmediato, Draco quedó preparado y lubricado.

—He estado practicándolo —murmuró Harry.

—¿En quién? —espetó Draco, sintiendo una ráfaga de emoción interrumpir su éxtasis.

—En mí —dijo Potter—. Me salió mal un par de veces, lo que fue extraordinariamente desagradable, he de confesarlo.

Inesperadamente Draco se rió, pero ahogó su risa y la convirtió en un jadeo cuando el miembro de Harry se deslizó lentamente dentro de su apretada entrada. Llevó las manos a los hombros de Harry y enterró los dedos en ellos. Nunca… _nunca _antes había permitido que nadie lo penetrara. Hizo un ruido de protesta —malditos demonios, eso no se sentía _nada_ bien_—_ y Potter se detuvo. Draco respiró profundamente y trató de relajarse; la voz de Harry murmuraba en su oído mientras depositaba dulces y húmedos besos en la curva de su cuello.

—Malfoy, estás tan apretado, tan caliente, eres tan jodidamente, increíblemente hermoso…

La voz de Harry era ronca y cargada con ese timbre tan sensual que Draco sentía su miembro sacudiéndose en respuesta, a pesar de que no podía ser posible que se le pusiera duro tan pronto…

Potter empujó su dureza dentro de Draco, quien gritó ante la inesperada sensación. Pero antes de que pudiera pedirle a Harry que parara, éste resbaló hacia atrás hasta casi sacarla y de nuevo se movió hacia delante y… oh, joder, eso dolió, pero también mandó una increíble sensación que recorrió por completo el cuerpo de Draco y, sí, ciertamente su polla _estaba _dura otra vez.

Draco arqueó la espalada levemente y usó las piernas para lograr que Harry lo penetrara más profundamente la siguiente ocasión. Potter soltó un gemido sollozante que consiguió que una oleada de poder corriera por la sangre de Draco.

—Tan rico, tan rico, tan jodidamente rico —susurraba Potter con esa voz tan caliente y Draco habría hecho eco de esas palabras excepto que ya no podía pensar con claridad porque en ese momento Harry estaba chocando contra algo dentro y todo lo que Draco pudo hacer fue arquearse para encontrarlo y _por favor, Dios, no permitas que pare. _Sus dedos se curvaron —desgarraron— sobre los hombros de Harry y sentía que necesitaba morder algo para no gritar cuando Harry lo golpeaba ahí, ahí, _joder sí, justo ahí_, y entonces Draco sí gritó por segunda vez en esa noche, justo cuando Potter se estremecía y decía su nombre —no Malfoy, sino _Draco_, lo que hizo que una indefinida emoción cantara a través de su sangre.

Potter colapsó como un peso muerto sobre el pecho de Draco y sus labios se oprimieron suavemente contra su cuello. Draco rodeó la espalda de Harry con sus brazos, sin estar completamente seguro de que sus miembros le responderían cuando tratara de moverlos.

—Demonios, eso hizo que valiera la pena la espera —masculló Harry. Sus brazos estaban atrapados bajo los hombros de Draco y las manos del Gryffindor le acunaban la cabeza. Con los pulgares le acariciaba el cuello de manera bastante cariñosa. Malfoy no podía ni hablar. La verdad era que no quería que Potter supiera que eso había sido lo más maravilloso que había experimentado nunca. No necesitaba inflar el ego del Gryffindor más de lo que ya estaba.

Sí giró la cabeza para besar a Harry de nuevo en los labios. Porque lo deseaba; no porque Potter tuviera algún poder seductor especial afectándolo. Harry le correspondió el beso y así estuvieron durante un largo rato, hasta que Draco comenzó a sentir su entrepierna emocionarse de nuevo y se obligó a detenerse. Harry debía tener frío, acostado encima de Draco sin nada encima. Draco, en cambio, estaba lo suficientemente caliente con su cobertor Potter, pero sus pies estaban empezando a congelarse.

—Debo regresar —murmuró Draco y depositó un solo beso más sobre los labios de Harry.

—Yo también —dijo Harry y besó a Draco de nuevo, mordisqueando su labio inferior y provocándolo con la lengua. Draco deseaba poder respirar con normalidad.

—¿No vas a preguntarme en dónde estamos? —cuestionó Draco mientras se besaban. Draco sabía que podía dejar de besar a Potter en el momento que él quisiera, pero Harry no parecía tener el mismo autocontrol.

—No —dijo Harry y comenzó a chupar el labio superior de Draco, con lo que era sorprendentemente difícil concentrarse.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Tú me llamaste, yo vine —dijo Harry y luego soltó una risita—. Y luego _me _vine. —Draco sintió que sus propios labios esbozaban una sonrisa en respuesta, aunque él gimió.

—¿No te está dando frío? —preguntó Draco y deslizó sus manos sobre la espalda de Harry. Estaba helado donde el sudor se había secado.

—No. Te sientes tan bien. Podría quedarme aquí la noche entera —dijo Harry soñolientamente. Dejó de besarlo, por fin, pero entonces acomodó la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Draco. Malfoy decidió que tendría que hacer algo respecto a ese raro y cariñoso Potter. Si tan solo no fuera tan jodidamente… atractivo, siendo así. Draco suspiró y trató de coger su varita, atrayéndola con un _accio_ finalmente cuando no consiguió alcanzarla. Conjuró una fina manta y la levitó encima de Potter, consiguiendo calentarlos a los dos instantáneamente.

Harry suspiró satisfecho y besó el cuello de Draco una vez más antes de sumergirse en sueños. Draco decidió que no le haría daño dormir un par de horas, ya que Potter parecía estar decidido a no moverse pronto, y era bastante agradable sentir su aliento tibio contra el cuello…

El Mortífago se durmió con el Salvador del Mundo Mágico envuelto entre sus brazos.

* * *

 

—Potter, despierta.

Harry estaba fuertemente abrazado de Draco; acostado de costado y presionado contra su piel. Tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro de Malfoy, un brazo sobre su cintura y las piernas íntimamente enredadas con las del Slytherin.

Nunca habría adivinado que Potter era tan mimoso. Ni tampoco que roncaba.

—¡Potter! Despierta. —Draco suspiró y con una mano acarició el brazo del Gryffindor, siguiendo las curvas de los músculos hasta el hombro. El cabello oscuro de Potter le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla. La mano de Draco dejó el hombro y se deslizó sobre la suave espalda de Harry—. Vamos, Elegido —canturreó—. Hora de despertar y pelear contra el Señor Oscuro.

Harry hizo un sonido de protesta y su brazo se apretó alrededor de la cintura de Draco. Murmuró algo inteligible contra la piel de su pecho y Malfoy suspiró otra vez, pero sonrió levemente. Era como dormir con un oso de felpa gigante. Muy abrazable.

—Potter, si no te despiertas, voy a conjurar un cubo de agua helada y te la echaré encima.

Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró, parpadeando. Entonces, una sonrisa perezosa curvó esos labios perfectos.

—Hola —dijo Potter amablemente. Draco no estaba seguro si besarlo o darle un pellizco. Se suponía que el cabrón no tenía que ser adorable. Se suponía que tenía que ser una espina en el costado; la perdición del Señor Oscuro; el campeón de la rectitud. No este apachuchable, dulce, despeinado…

—Son como las dos de la mañana. Creo que los dos debemos regresar antes de que nos echen de menos —dijo, interrumpiéndose sus propios pensamientos. Harry exhaló.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder, Potter se incorporó y le dio un beso en los labios. Malfoy estaba apenas empezando a disfrutarlo cuando Harry se alejó y salió de debajo de la manta. Convocó sus anteojos de donde fuera que hubieran caído y se los puso.

Draco colocó las manos debajo de su cabeza y observó a Harry mientras se vestía sus vaqueros. Se puso las zapatillas y al final, la capa de invisibilidad alrededor de los hombros. Draco pensó que se desaparecería, pero entonces Harry caminó de regreso hacia él y se lanzó sobre Draco, quedando encima de su cuerpo y apoyándose con manos y rodillas.

Harry lo besó lentamente y Draco sintió una inesperada punzada, preguntándose cuándo lo volvería a ver; mentalmente se pateó por tener semejante pensamiento. El medallón de Potter golpeteó contra su garganta durante un momento y Draco lo atrapó entre sus dedos. Harry rompió el beso y Draco miró el medallón, moviéndolo para poder observarlo a la luz de la luna. La G era similar a la S que tenía el de él, pero una cabeza del león había sido tallada en el diseño y le habían colocado una piedra oscura en el ojo… probablemente, un rubí.

Los dedos de Draco sintieron una inscripción al reverso y lo volteó para leer, pero la mano de Harry cubrió el medallón y sus labios depositaron un beso en los nudillos de Draco.

—Hora de irse. No te abochornaré diciéndote nada estúpido, excepto que quiero que tengas cuidado —dijo Harry. Deshizo el agarre de la mano de Draco sobre su cadena, le dio un apretón a sus dedos y un leve beso en los labios.

Y entonces, se fue.

* * *

 

Uno no entraba a la habitación de Lucius Malfoy sin ser invitado, aún si dicha habitación era en ese momento una tienda de campaña colocada en las afueras de la nada. Draco se paseó varias veces ante la entrada cerrada y se congeló cuando descubrió que estaba pasándose la mano a través del cabello con agitación. Demonios, ¿cuándo había cogido ese hábito tan molesto?

La puerta se abrió y su padre lo miró con curiosidad.

—Tu apariencia asusta. ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Lucius.

Draco frunció el ceño. —Perdí mi peine. ¿Me puedes prestar el tuyo?

Lucius dio un paso dentro y gesticuló elegantemente, indicándole a Draco que podía pasar al sanctasanctórum. Draco lo hizo. El cuarto estaba impecable, como todo lo que tenía que ver con su padre; decorado con madera oscura y telas sobrias –color chocolate, en esa ocasión. Sólo Draco y Narcisa sabían que Lucius Malfoy prefería los lánguidos colores pastel del Mediterráneo —frescos turquesas y espumosos verdes, lo cual probablemente era el motivo por el cual ellos pasaban la mayoría de sus vacaciones en Grecia o en el sur de la costa Italiana. Hasta las fachadas de Lucius Malfoy tenían su propia fachada.

Draco cogió el pesado peine de plata del lavabo y lo pasó a través de su cabello, dándose un rápido vistazo en el espejo. Demonios, estaba empezando a parecerse a Potter. Se hizo la nota mental de mantener alejadas las manos del cabello.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el estuche de varita que estaba sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama y luego se encontraron con los de Lucius a través del reflejo del espejo.

—¿Es la de Potter? —preguntó. Lucius asintió—. ¿Puedo verla?

—¿No la has visto antes? —preguntó Lucius a su vez mientras Draco caminaba hasta el estuche, quedando parado ante él y cuidándose de darle la espalda a su padre.

_Sólo blandiéndose ante mi cara y con una amenaza detrás, _pensó Draco secamente. Se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera interés. —Supongo que sí.

Aún después de casi dieciocho años, Lucius no tenía la costumbre de negarle nada a su único hijo. Ejecutó un hechizo y el estuche se abrió de golpe. Draco dio un paso adelante y cogió la varita de acebo. Era una pieza hermosa, como todas las varitas de Ollivander, pero no estaba muy decorada; bastante parecida al mismo Potter.

Draco la agitó experimentalmente. Era un poco más flexible que la de Draco. Sonrió sarcásticamente. También en eso se parecía al mismo Potter. Con un rápido movimiento, la metió dentro de su túnica y sacó la falsificación, la que depositó dentro del estuche con un suspiro.

—No parece tan especial —dijo. Lucius caminó hacia él y se paró a su lado. Draco confió en que su padre no tomara la varita, aunque era poco probable que pudiera detectar la diferencia.

—Tú no estuviste ahí. En el cementerio. De algún modo está conectada a la del Señor Oscuro. No estoy seguro que Potter pueda derrotarlo sin ella. —Lucius cerró el estuche con un golpe y miró hacia Draco, calculadoramente. El silencio se expandió entre ellos durante un momento, y entonces Lucius ejecutó el hechizo que aseguraba el estuche.

Draco se giró y salió, frunciendo el ceño. Odiaba cuando su padre esperaba que él leyera su mente. Sería bastante agradable que por lo menos una vez el hombre simplemente hablara.

* * *

 

Pasaron otras dos semanas antes de que Draco tuviera oportunidad de contactar otra vez a Potter. Voldemort había hecho que los Mortífagos se aparecieran por todo el país y llevaran a cabo diferentes hazañas con tal de que los del Ministerio anduvieran a la rebatiña. Varias veces, Draco pensó en advertirle a Potter acerca de los ataques, pero Lucius parecía haber redescubierto su lado protector después de que una explosión inoportuna en un almacén muggle dejó a Draco con un fémur fracturado y una fea conmoción cerebral. El Malfoy mayor apenas si permitía que Draco se le perdiera de vista después de aquello; hasta una tarde en la que Lucius fue, afortunadamente, convocado por el Señor Oscuro.

Lucius apenas se había desaparecido cuando Draco salió a hablar con Avery.

—Voy a salir a buscar un poco de diversión —dijo cortante. Avery lo miró con perplejidad.

—¿Diversión?

—Sexo, Avery. Estoy en la maldita flor de la vida y la estoy desperdiciando al tratar de ligar andando con una panda de viejos y feos caballeros.

—¿A quién le dices viejo? —espetó Avery, pero no pudo debatir la parte del "feos". Draco sonrió despiadadamente. Avery le hizo un gesto que restaba importancia—. Bien. Pero será mejor que regreses antes que tu padre. No voy a sufrir lo peor de su ira si descubre que te has ido sólo porque necesitabas correrte.

—Volveré por la mañana.

—¡Y ten…!

—Sí, sí, tendré cuidado. No soy idiota. —Draco bufó mientras caminaba hasta una arboleda cercana y se desaparecía. No tenía que ir muy lejos. En ese momento estaban alojándose cerca de los acantilados de Dover —secretamente, Draco se preguntaba si el Señor Oscuro planeaba que ellos destruyeran los blancos acantilados sólo por molestar a los muggles y al Ministerio. El día anterior, Draco había visto una pequeña casa de campo arrinconada en un pintoresco valle.

Caminó directo a la puerta delantera y tocó. Un muggle de cabello grisáceo y al que le faltaban numerosos dientes, abrió la puerta. Sus ojos brillaron suspicazmente ante la apariencia de Draco

Draco ejecutó una maldición _Imperius _y dijo: —Vete a dar una caminata. Pasa la noche con algún amigo o lo que sea.

—No tengo amigos —dijo el hombre con un gruñido. Observándolo, a Draco no le sorprendió.

—Entonces pasa la noche en el establo con las ovejas. No me importa lo que hagas; solamente no vengas aquí hasta mañana.

Obedientemente, el muggle se tambaleó camino abajo dirigiéndose hacia el destartalado establo que apenas si se veía detrás de la casa. Draco lo ignoró, satisfecho de haberse librado de ese pequeño problema. Entró a la casa.

Afortunadamente, el muggle era relativamente ordenado, aunque el lugar apestaba a coles hervidas. Sólo le llevó a Draco unos pocos momentos arreglar el sitio y hacerlo un poquito más habitable después de desaparecer el agobiante olor a verduras cocidas. Era una casita de dos habitaciones, la cocina y la sala estaban empaquetadas en una habitación y la recámara estaba en la otra. El cuarto le tomó un poco más de trabajo. Draco transformó la cama, la limpió, conjuró mantas y sábanas nuevas y bañó el cuarto por entero con la veraniega esencia de la aspérula olorosa. Sonrió maliciosamente.

Regresó al área del salón y activó el medallón.

Potter apareció en un santiamén. En esa ocasión no traía puesta la capa de invisibilidad y parecía más agotado de lo que Draco lo había visto jamás. Revisó rápidamente los alrededores con sus ojos verdes antes de relajarse visiblemente.

Draco comentó: —¿Sabes? Es bastante peligroso para ti que te aparezcas simplemente así. ¿No pudiste pensar al menos en ponerte la capa encima?

—No la tenía conmigo y no estaba seguro si estabas en peligro.

—No estoy en peligro.

Harry suspiró y se pasó una mano por su abominablemente desordenado cabello. —No puedo quedarme. Estoy en medio de algo importante.

—Luces como si no hubieras dormido en días —dijo Draco.

—Creo que así es. Tus malditos Mortífagos nos han estado trayendo de un lado a otro… apenas si tengo tiempo de respirar, mucho menos de buscar los jodidos Hor… Olvídalo.

—Bueno, en todo caso, ellos no son _mis _Mortífagos —dijo Draco glacialmente. El cariñoso Potter que lo había dejado hacía quince días se había ido, siendo sustituido por un hosco, estresado y exhausto Potter. Un músculo en la quijada de Harry se apretó y levantó un brazo para atrapar a Draco y jalarlo hacia él, abrazándolo. Malfoy se quedó rígido y con los brazos a los costados.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. —Abrazó a Draco apretadamente, como si tratara de sacar fuerzas del Slytherin. Besuqueó su cuello y Draco cedió ligeramente, liberando un suspiro. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Harry—. No puedo quedarme —repitió Harry.

—Está bien —dijo Draco en voz baja, pero Potter no daba señales de quererse ir. Se aferró de Draco. Éste movió sus manos por la espalda de Harry, masajeándole los tensos músculos. Harry hizo un ruidito de placer.

—Hueles tan bien —murmuró contra el cuello de Draco, todavía depositando leves besitos ahí.

—Tú también —respondió Draco y mordisqueó la garganta de Harry antes de pasar la lengua por el mismo lugar—. Lástima que no puedas quedarte. —Se movió para atrás y sus bocas se encontraron espontánea y rudamente debido a la necesidad reprimida. El beso fue ávido, doloroso y demandante. Draco probó el sabor de la sangre y Harry dio un paso atrás bruscamente. Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y sus ojos esmeraldas parecían taladrar a Draco. Éste se tocó con la lengua la mancha de sangre en su labio inferior.

—Joder —espetó Harry—. Pueden vivir sin mí por una tarde. —Sacó su varita y conjuró un Patronus, apenas murmurando las palabras. Una figura plateada brotó de la punta de la varita y desapareció. Draco sonrió casi maliciosamente.

—Eso pareció ser fácil. ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo feliz, Potter?

—Tú. Desnudo. Bañado en luz de luna —respondió Harry toscamente. Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar esas palabras cuando Potter ya estaba dando un paso delante y de nuevo asaltaba su boca con la suya. Malfoy gimió y las manos de Harry (ya sin vacilación esa vez) deshicieron las amarraduras de la túnica de Draco.

—Antes de que lo olvide —dijo Draco sin aliento, separándose de la boca de Harry—, tengo algo para ti.

—Sí, Dios sí, sí que lo tienes —dijo Harry con los labios ardientes en el cuello de Draco.

—No, esto —dijo Draco, peleándose para sacar la varita de Harry con todos los miembros de éste estorbándole el camino. Empujó un poco al lujurioso Gryffindor y le pasó la varita. Harry abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado. Levantó una mano y la cogió.

—Lo lograste.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Fue pan comido.

Harry tragó visiblemente, todavía luciendo un tanto impactado. —_Nunca _más volveré a pedirte que hagas nada.

Draco sonrió lánguidamente y habló arrastrando las palabras: —¿De veras? Nunca es mucho tiempo, Potter. —Dio un paso adelante y apuntó su propia varita hacia la camisa de Harry, observando los botones desaparecer de uno por uno. La tela se abrió y la mano de Draco se sumergió debajo de ella para acariciar el pecho de Harry con un movimiento circular. Los ojos de Harry se desenfocaron y Draco movió la mano hacia abajo mientras la varita desabrochaba los vaqueros de Potter.

Los dedos exploradores de Draco encontraron lo que buscaban, dura —_tan dura—_ y estremeciéndose mientras Harry se empujaba inconcientemente contra su mano. Draco la acarició por encima de la tela y vagamente se preguntó cuando Potter había cambiado el algodón por la seda. Harry levantó las manos y se aferró ciegamente de los hombros de Draco. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su cabeza se echó hacia atrás hermosamente. Dios, qué bella era su boca cuando se abría ligeramente para permitir que esas rápidas exhalaciones salieran a través de sus labios.

Draco ya la tenía dura desde antes, pero en ese momento creía que su dureza podría superar a la del granito en la escala de Mohs. Detuvo el movimiento de su mano y Harry lloriqueó.

—¿Qué dijiste, Potter? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Querías _pedirme_ que hiciera algo para ti?

—Eres un mago malvado y cruel —susurró Harry, sacudiéndose un poco como si quisiera recomenzar la fricción.

—¿Cuál es la pregunta? —pinchó Draco, alejando su mano de él un poco. Potter era infinitamente necio, pero definitivamente no era tonto.

—¿Me follarías, Draco? —preguntó con voz ronca, bajando sus ojos hacia Draco para mirarlo con furia. Draco sonrió triunfantemente.

—Qué bueno que no lo prometiste, ¿eh? Efectivamente, nunca.

Antes de que Potter pudiera gruñir una contrarréplica, Draco movió su mano de nuevo y Harry no pudo hacer nada más que jadear y apretar sus puños sobre los hombros de Draco. Éste se dejó caer hasta quedar arrodillado y presionó la boca abierta contra la punta de la pulsante erección de Harry. Sopló una larga y ardiente exhalación encima de la tela y Harry reaccionó como si lo hubieran electrocutado.

—Dios… ¡No puedo...! —resopló Harry. Draco bajó la prenda de seda y tomó la punta de la erección con la boca… lo que fue suficiente para Potter, ya que se corrió inmediatamente, disparando fluido caliente sobre la lengua de Draco. Éste se puso de pie y besó a Harry, quien retrocedió durante un momento y luego se relajó ante el cariñoso éxtasis de aquel beso de sabor extraño.

—Vamos a la recámara —dijo Draco después de largos minutos de besuqueo. Por la apariencia aturdida en la cara de Potter, Draco sabía que podría haberlo llevado directamente a la presencia del Señor Oscuro y él no protestaría.

La cama era cómoda y acogedora y pronto crujió en protesta cuando sus cuerpos se enredaron juntos. Los labios y la lengua de Draco marcaron la totalidad del cuerpo de Harry.

—Eres mío —murmuraba—. _Mío, mío, mío. _—Harry sólo podía gimotear el nombre de Draco.

Más tarde, exquisitamente follado y completamente agotado, el Elegido se sumergió en un sueño tan profundo que Draco tuvo que revisar para asegurarse de que Potter continuaba respirando. Draco se preguntó sutilmente si Harry no dormía nada cuando estaba fuera del círculo de sus brazos. Durante un momento, un repentino sentimiento de posesión casi lo sobrepasó. Era confuso y alarmante a partes iguales. Draco acarició el negro cabello, descubriéndole la frente y pasando un dedo sobre la cicatriz revelada.

El sol se estaba poniendo, derramando los últimos rayos de luz sobre la cama. Un resplandor dorado capturó la atención de Draco y bajó su mano para levantar el medallón de Harry. Su pulgar se deslizó sobre el león durante un momento y luego lo volteó para leer.

La inscripción decía: _Tuyo._

 

**Fin**

 


End file.
